forever_onwardfandomcom-20200215-history
Sophia Maas
Appearance Sophia is a small girl at the pint size of five feet with 0 inches to add on, her weight leaving her at the meager 105 lbs. She has long white hair that reaches to the floor when she leaves it out of her ponytail with bangs that frame her eyes. She's tried on several occasions to cut it only to be foiled by Sky. She has light spring green colored eyes that change to a light icy blue/gray. However it's when her eyes are black that you should be worried about. She has pale porcelain colored skin that is blemished with scars in several key area's the most obvious is a scar running along her face over her right eye that is quite recent from a pregnant dragon Sophia was helping give birth to her twin sons. Sophia also has a scattering of whip, burn, gunshot, and knife scars decorating her flesh from her hard childhood/young teenage years. The most obvious feature of Sophia is her white fox ears and eight tails, one shy of a full set. She has several key outfits for her daily life seeing as she is very branched out with her interests. During her pirating adventures Sophia adorns her captain's hat, her black leather coat, a puffy white collared shirt, with a leather mini-skirt that fans out when she moves giving her room to move around in, and to put it all together is a pair of roughed up knee high laced up boots. During her normal day's just hanging around the family Sophia likes to pull out her collections of silk kimono's, Victorian lolita dresses, several cosplay pieces, and simple tee's and jeans. However her main outfit includes a kimono styled silk top that is a pure white color with falling red petals with ice blue butterflies flying among them. The top reveals a little cleavage and the tops of her arms where a piece of cloth was cut out of the long sleeves to give that tempting tease of skin. The top has a bow in the back from a red with white bordering obi, golden coins falling from the left over bits of ribbon that hung beneath the bow. She wore a pair of fitting black cargo pants with blue stitching that hung low on her hips.Her small feet covered by red silk slippers with white designs decorating it. As a Kitsune Yokai, Sophia has several forms that she can adorn. One of them is fox kit form that she takes when she's in trouble to use her big puppy eyes to her advantages only being about three feet long including her tails and a foot high. Her beast form however is twenty meter's high and forty meters long including her tails. She's as white as an Arctic fox but don't let her coloring full you, she's a fire cracker like the rest of the Kitsune. Personality & Interests Interests Sophia has interests in all kinds of things but the most important is her obsession with firearms and knives. She has an impressive collection of throwing knives. However she also has a passion for baking anything sweet. Her interests vary from pressing flowers to dancing to basketball. Personality Usually Sophia is a very childish individual that babbles and talks a lot but this is all what she want's you to see her as, a small childish girl. However the true Sophia is very analytical and could be called a psychopath, well she is actually considered one. She has a hard time making connections with people so throws up a front of childishness. She usually however end's up going into the background unless called back into the group. She's anti-social and aggressive when messed with on a a bad day where she can't find it in herself to pull on her mask of childishness. Gear Laedo Hastam: Pincer Javelin Neo-human technology created this blade that was more living than just a tool, having it's own blood, flesh, and bone. She can manipulate the flesh of the blade with the use of her water flame, however she wished to maneuver it. The sword also has a feature that shoots out a ball of compressed spinning steam, it also gives the impression of a mantis shrimp complimenting her flame attribute. The blade itself has a ting blade with the hilt in the shape of a conch shell. Flintlock Pistols Two flintlock pistols that can take in her flames and use them to create all types of ammunition, ice, water, bubbles, and anything else that can be manipulated by her flames. Terremoto Guardian Ring Tsunami A Jet black ring with two wings pinned to a blue crystal. Inside of that Crystal is an ocean blue stone shaped like a mountain range. It allows her control over all forms of water and tranquility. Terremoto Hell Box Siren Sophia is completely enhanced when she changes into this form, her skin turning a deep blue as it's covered in hard bullet proof scales. Her hair disappearing to leave hard protective fins behind that make her seem regal and focuses on the beauty of her face. Her chest grows a few cups bigger and her legs fuse together into a mermaid tail. Her fingers have webbing between them as well as fins on her lower arms for faster maneuverability through the water. Terremoto Myth Box Stewart A horse with the lower have of a fish or eel rather, a supposed figment of nightmares that lure people to the edge of the water and drags them into the depths to be drowned and then fed on after death. However Stewart is a well behaved Kelpie who adores his little companion. Terremoto Box Thaddeus The Leviathan was indeed massive in fact it seemed to have multiple pointed tails. Sharpeend like speaks and skin barbed like spikes; Its rugged blue fins keeping it afloat on the airs natrual surplus of water via molecules. Its teeth were sharp enough to tear through steel. It was almost on par with a dinosaur in size, being that this creature had a massive build, its scales serving like armor. This creature has also taken an adoring quality to his tiny mistress. Terremoto Familiar Sen This is a Labbu, the flying lion-serpent is a dragon like being that can change his size from ten meters to his max length of four hundred and eighty two thousand eight hundred and three meters. However Sophia has never had the familiar grow to it's full length leaving him at ten to thirty meters at the most. It had no legs and retractable wings on his back, it's scales hard like obsidian and if it hit correctly will break just as easily. Sen is a dark blue with scales that shimmer with emerald green sheen that sparkles across the blue as well as purple shining through. It is said that the Labbu was feared even by the gods in the heaven. Abilities Species Abilities Kitsune Born Sophia has the genes and as such now has the abilities of a full blooded Kitsune, a being of fire and electricity. She has gained resistance to both fire and electricity, this however does not exclude explosive force, extreme amounts of heat, or concentrated beams of electricity. Her fur is able to flatten out creating what amounts to a protective barrier against damage and she is able to weaponize it so trike it against others. Her powers allow her to not only generate electricity from her body but to draw in it's power which she can help use to protect her. This also works by releasing bursts of electricity as concentrated beams much like other tailed beasts. Kaiju Her Kaijuu form however was very similar to her beast form only bigger with her being forty meters high and sixty long, a blue glow of her intense flames showing with fire dabbing the ends of each tail and her claws sparked with electricity. Much like other Kaiju forms, they appear as having what amounts to clouds swirling around their form, mostly from their legs or paws. In this case Kitsune are much more streamlined and can strike at others much faster than others like them. Learned Abilities Inherited Abilities History Naming Sophia Maas is a common name in the Netherlands. Sophia is the Greek word for "Wisdom" and in earlier times was a male name instead of the more than common feminine name it is today. Maas however is a very common name to mean "From the Maas River". So her name literally means "Wisdom from the Maas River." Sophia however has a middle name, Kozue or tree branches. Seeing as Sophia is just a variant of Sophos which is "Wise" her name could be read to mean "Wise tree branches from the Maas River." Character Song Trivia Category:Characters Category:Non-Human Characters Category:Yokai Characters Category:The Terremoto